I Miss You Momma
by PoisonAngelTears
Summary: Excerpt: "Momma...Momma...I miss you." Kagome's been sealed on the other side of the well for 7 and a half years, this is Shippou's first time to her shrine...but what does Kuwabara have to do with this? -T for slight language-


**PAT: Hey everyone! I know, I know, you're prolly wondering 'When will she update Hiddaen Eyes, RAWR!!!???' Well, just give me time, I just had to do an Inuyasha fic since I'm pretty sure I haven't yet. So yeah....SOWWY! ^^'**

**PAT: HEY FLUFFY-SAMA DO THE DISCLAIMER OR NO KAGOME FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! rawr.**

**Sesshoumaru: Hn. PAT does not own Inuyasha or Yuu Yuu HAkusho, she only owns the plot. Thank God.**

**PAT: *twitch* What was that? **

**Sesshoumaru:...**

**PAT: OH HELLS NO!!!! SESSHOU! THAT'S IT! KAGOMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! rawr**

**Kagome: BAD PUPPY!!!!!**

**Sesshoumaru: *twitch, growl* plummets to the ground and slams down twice**

**PAT: *snicker* Now, ON WIT DA FIC!!!!!!!**

**I MISS YOU MOMMA**

He stared blankly at the small shrine that was built around the well, his usually sparkling pale jade eyes dull and flat. His strawberry blond hair having been brushed out and left to lie straight down his back. He sat on his knees on one of the cushions that he'd found in the small room, his legs tucked under him and his spider silk haori and matching midnight blue hakamas complementing his moderately tan skin. The smell of lavender and lilac permeated the air as the incense placed on the altar burned ever so slowly. The sunlight poured richly through the various screen windows that kept the very small "hut" from becoming musty or stale by giving both ventilation and protection. The shrine had been built in the normal Japanese style with none of the small metal spikes called 'nails' having been invented yet. The well had been sealed very long ago, 7 ½ years ago, and with the sealing of the well, came the sealing of so much more.

The pre-teen looking boy, appearing about 12-13 years of age, reached into his haori and pulled out a rather interesting flower that seemed to be almost glowing because of it's pale blue (almost whitish) color and placed gently onto the altar that was also home to incense and small tokens of prayer. Softly, his clawed hand ran over the smooth marble slab, engraved with the name of his adoptive mother. His hand began to tremble slightly and tears began to form in his dead eyes.

"Momma…Momma…I miss you." Came the whispering voice of the young youkai. His eyes glazed as the tears freely fell down his smooth cheeks and dripped on to the wooden floors. He pulled back but didn't get up, only continued to stare at the stone likeness of his mother that was so accurate, it hurt. His smallish frame gently shook with silent sobs of sorrow that only a son could cry for the loss of his beloved mother.

Soft, almost inaudible footsteps could be heard approaching the shrine and kitsune inside. Two pairs walking with slow and timed movements towards their destination. Outside, on the path that had been cleared, two similar, yet vastly different, figures were seen. For once, they were together with no scathing words of hatred or wary motions full of malice towards the other.

The slightly shorter, more temperamental, of the two was silent out of voluntary respect and his own grief. His platinum-white locks washed and brushed back into a low ponytail and his inu ears (markers of his blood) were alert, his light golden-amber orbs focused on the figure before him. His tanned skin flattered by the white haori and midnight blue hakamas and, like the kitsune, in bare feet. He glanced shortly at the taller figure of his older half-brother beside him with nothing but calm and patience in his eyes.

Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands had surprisingly fond of the group quite a while before the saddening loss of one of their own. And now, even knowing that it had been seven and a half years since that devastating blow to their lives, he still came regularly, always garbed in the same gold and silver clothing as that day, even his old armor had been cleaned and repaired just so he could wear it when the anniversary came.

He and Inuyasha had come to an understanding on that fatal day when both brothers realized how important it was to _her_ that family remain together no matter the problems they face. She had been the driving force, the glue, the _light_ to so many people that it was no shock to the InuTachi when hundreds of friends, old and new, banded together to give a proper mourning outlet the next day.

Sango and Miroku both had their own ways of grieving, _she_ had gotten a premonition of sorts and practically forced the two to admit to one another their feelings before giving both something to remember her by, even though she honestly had no clue as to why she did. Sango felt lost without her baby sister and took comfort in the fact that Kohaku was returned to her by Kagome who also freed Kanna and Kagura as well as Akago from Naraku's clutches. Miroku was also slightly lost without the girl he came to love as his little sister and made sure to honor her request to keep Sango and the others safe.

However…the one person who was hit the hardest, well…everyone knew that because Shippou had cast _her_ into the role of his surrogate mother, and she her surrogate son, that it would be the hardest for him to adjust. It was almost too much for the small kit at the time and he had gone into an almost lethal depression that lasted for weeks before he even began to speak again. It hurt the whole group to see that because, in a way, _she_ had also become a little like the group's mother, just in much smaller ways than Shippou.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stepped to either side of Shippou and both kneeled in respect. It was Shippou's first visit to the shrine and they knew it would be hard enough to handle the pain that they knew would come. They waited and watched, silent, making sure he would not do something rash and that he would stay safe. Shippou had been there since mid morning and it was now approaching late afternoon, almost evening. Shippou glanced at the two and breathed deeply.

He knew that he was surrounded by friends and family on all sides and he was never so grateful for it as he was now. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that had he not been able to know that he still had a home, he most definitely would have done something that would have scared even the cold Taiyoukai beside him.

He swiftly stood, as if he hadn't been on his knees for a number of hours without moving, and nodded towards the two as they stood and turned to him. They turned and descended the ten steps after closing the shrine doors and began to walk back along the path.

It was a serene Inuyasha who finally asked the question.

"Are you glad you came?"

Shippou said nothing for a few moments then nodded, knowing that that was all they needed to see.

And so, the trio traversed their way through the forest on the path that seemingly never ended. They all strode silently, softly, but full of self-assurance. Not once did their pace falter, not even when the path in front of them suddenly flickered and began to turn into a portal, in fact, they quickened their walk and soon, all three had vanished into the hole which disappeared immediately as they were transported back to their home.

Back at the shrine, the clearing had become unnaturally silent, even for the standards of this realm. It seemed as though the shrine was starting to emit a faint aura, coming from around the well. The vines and branches had begun to twitch and pulse, glowing with a faint white light. All was quiet. Then, a massive amount of houriki exploded from the well like a bomb and the shrine itself was almost destroyed in the blast. But, just as quickly as the energy had expanded, it was quickly drawn inwards before any surrounding bystanders could feel its presence. However, not all evidence of the blast was unnoticed and suddenly, there was a portal that practically ripped itself open right before the shrine steps and out leapt four figures. A redhead wearing a gold and black Chinese fighting outfit and black boots motioned to a very short figure to stand to the side of the well. The spiky black-haired demon made a nonchalant grunt and flashed his way to the top of the stairs with his crimson eyes almost blazing. The two other figures, both of tall heights, one more so than the other, began to position themselves in case of an attack when suddenly, the carrot-top who was wearing jeans and a white shirt froze and started to sweat slightly. The black-haired toushin in black and green next to him cocked his head in worry and asked the man next to him why he was reacting that way.

"U-Urameshi, I-I think this time we're in way over our heads. The psychic energy and houriki are practically an inferno blazing out of the well, man." He stuttered out.

Yusuke Urameshi scowled, if Kuwabara thought that whatever it was that was producing that energy was too much, then it was cause for all of them to worry because Kuwabara _never_ doubted their skills as a team. If he doubted all but one person or even if he only had a small amount of faith, they usually ended up kicking serious ass but once he started to try to convince them of getting help, it was a problem.

Kurama and Hiei had learned that lesson the hard way and had never doubted Kuwabara's slightly clairvoyant instinct again, even if it cost them their pride, they would rather keep their lives than try to fight a most likely one-sided battle.

Kurama had already walked back to Yusuke and Kuwabara and Hiei was just about to leap the steps again when they heard _her_.

"Hm, I didn't think I was that powerful yet. Thank you for the compliment 'Zuma!"

It was their turn to be shocked, the voice was female and seemed to echo all around the clearing. Kuwabara's eyes were as wide as saucers and his breath was almost null. He knew that voice, only one person in the three worlds had that voice.

He sprinted away from the now wary group and had to skid to a halt in front of the well on his knees as he panted and stretched his hand down into the inky depths.

"Yo Kuwabara! What are you doing, man!? Are you crazy?!" Yusuke shouted in worry and anger.

They all heard the answering laughter and watched as Kuwabara's face lit up with a grin as he seemed to pull something out of the well. He lurched to his feet and they all got the shock of their lives.

There, being twirled around in her cousin's arms was Kagome Higurashi, a girl they had all met and grown to admire but had to witness the sudden death of the year before.

"Kagome! Oh, I knew Koenma would never have let you stay dead, you're too important!"

Yes, Kuwabara was Kagome's first cousin on her mother's side and when she heard from his older sister what kind of job he had, she demanded to see Koenma and he was just too eager to see her. Soon, they had regular appointments and eventually, Kagome even met with Enma several times before the accident. After she had fully explained her story to both spirits and spirit detectives, she had asked that her friends and their families not know of her presence until she graduated from college. On the night after her graduation from Tokyo U, she had been out walking the streets for some time to herself when she had been hit and killed by a speeding drunk driver that had foolishly gotten into an argument with his boss while on his phone and he hadn't paid attention to the road even after Kagome had been hit. Needless to say, Karma came back to bite him in the ass quite hard for that one.

After explaining to her cousin and his friends what had happened to her while she had been among the dead, she asked them to help her find the part of the forest that had officially blended into the barrier between the Living World and Demon World so she could cross over on some very important matters.

"But Kagome, do you even know where your friends and family are located in that place?" Kurama asked politely as they escorted her to the veil, determined to protect her the whole way to and from the worlds.

She nodded, "Of course I do, I'm not The Guardian for nothing, you know."

Chuckling, the group continued on their way, knowing that even though they claimed to want to protect her, she needed no help with that. She could battle the most vicious of monsters on her own and not break a sweat. They merely cared too much now to risk her life.

It was on that day, that Kagome Higurashi came back from the dead, alive and glowing with happiness, eventually reuniting her entire colony of friends and loved ones and as they all celebrated, none were as happy as Kagome herself and her darling son Shippou, both having promised to never separate again.

Eyes watched the celebration from the heavens. A soft smile and loving twinkle in wise and all seeing eyes the only features able to be seen as the Gods themselves rejoiced in the Earth's balance once more being returned. Music, food, and dancing were enjoyed and the festivities were bright as the celebrations in both dimensions lasted long into the wee hours of the next morning.


End file.
